The Fight of Lives
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Part 1 of 2 in the Specials series. Am I special? Are the these powers a curse or a gift? Natalie Petrelli leads the Hereos on a quest against evil. Add in the drama of the Petrelli family and you get Natalie's daily routine. AU of the TV series.
1. Chapter 1

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Heroes characters except Natalie 'Nat' Petrelli.

Author's note: When Natalie sends out messages from her head, it will be italicized along with the quotes. Also, I'm going to skip a couple of episodes. This chapter starts in Natalie's POV.

Chapter 1

I'm supposed to have a gift. Excuse me have _gifts_. I'm what people call a 'Hero'. My twin brother and I have powers that were somehow activated during an eclipse. I don't know what to think anymore. Supposedly, my dad had done something with me, my oldest brother Nathan, and my twin brother Peter.

"_WHAT_" I asked. I was practically into the phone. Peter, or Pete, had told me that we had to find a Haitian or something like that who was on a secret island. I sat down on one of the chairs in my apartment.

"I'm serious. That's our only hope in defeating dad" Pete told me. I shook my head. That wasn't true. I knew there was another way.

"No it isn't Pete. There are other ways" I told him. Pete's power was that he could mimic other's abilities. Nathan, or Nate, had the ability to fly although he denied it. As for my powers, well, I don't know most of them yet. I got the _lovely_ luck of being the 'special one'. I'm the one with a lot of powers.

"Yeah, sure" he said. He hung up on me and I sighed. I found out later that he had convinced Nate to let him go with him to the island. I tried what I think was a better method; confronting my father face to face.

"Dad, we **need** to talk" I demanded as soon as I saw him. He smiled and leaned back in the chair that he was in. He gestured to me to sit down.

"If this about the powers, I'm not helping out" he said right away. My jaw tightened and my anger rose. A couple of items rose off his desk and he watched them.

"So you don't care about any of us losing power? Of the world being in danger? Do you care about anything besides yourself" I asked. The objects rose higher and higher. Then, another object rose out from somewhere behind his desk; a gun.

"That's not true. I care about the country" he told me. He grabbed the gun and held it in his hands. It was loaded, I could tell. The other objects rose even higher.

"You created us and now you want to destroy us? Was that your plan? Do you want to destroy your _family_? Are you sure you're even _helping_ the country, the world" I asked angrily. He jumped up and pointed the gun at me. Suddenly, the objects dropped onto the desk. I was powerless. I still looked him straight in his eyes.

"No, that's not what I want! I wasn't even planning for that to even happen" he told me. He was talking about how we got to be who we were. I think he knew about how and why we became 'heroes'. He played with the gun and pointed at me for some reason.

"What? Are you going to shoot me? Go ahead, I'm powerless" I growled egging him on. He cocked the gun and got ready to press the trigger. He faltered and then lowered the gun.

"No, I can't" he said. I stared at him for a minute. Then there was loud banging and dad jumped. He squeezed the trigger. The gun was still pointed at me. The gun went off and I grunted as I grabbed my middle.

"Arthur, let me in" a guy's voice yelled through the door. Dad had a frozen look of horror as he watched me and then looked at the gun. Then he went to open the door while I laid on the ground bleeding to death.

"Look what you made me do" dad growled at him. The guy directed dad to the living room and away from me. Dad didn't make any struggle or attempt to get me. When the eclipse ended; which was a while later; I tried to make an attempt to send a message to Nate and Pete.

"_Guys……..shot….....need help……dad's place"_ I told them. I hoped they heard me. A couple of minutes later, the front door burst open and Pete stormed in. My dad and the guy looked at him in surprise, but he ignored them and came to me.

"Natalie! Nat, I need you to stay with me" he told me as he began to hustle around me. I was tired and I was also trying to push the bullet out. Pete would be able to stop the bleeding after that, hopefully.

"Peter! What the hell are you doing here" dad asked. Pete briefly glared at him before turning back to me. Out of all of my family members, Pete was the one who cared the most about me.

"If you don't notice, your daughter is dying" he spat. Slowly, the bullet came out of me and I groaned and closed my eyes. Pete told me to talk to him about something.

"Where's Nate" I asked. Pete smiled sadly. He didn't have to tell me once I saw his facial expression. Nate was out on his stupid campaign again and of course wasn't worried one bit about me _or_ Pete.

"He had to go" Pete told me. He couldn't say that Nate would be here if he could because he wouldn't. He'd be doing something else. He was so much like dad. Pete finished wrapping me up. There was no permanent damage and I'd probably heal in a couple of hours.

"Had to go round up some of us" I asked. I knew that it was him who was behind the disappearances of some of the people that had special abilities.

"Nat, we don't know that he's behind this. Nate wants to talk to me later after he's finished" he told me. Nate wouldn't stoop that low, would he? Even though I didn't want to, I picked up dad's abandoned gun and shot my dad. Hours passed and I healed as planned. Pete removed the bandages and then went to talk to Nate. A couple of minutes later, Nate called me and asked me to come over. I did and I waited outside the door. I also listened with my power to hear certain conversations. I heard Pete groan.

"I'm sorry Pete. Don't hurt him" Nate's voice said. Obviously Nate would do something bad to _us_, his brother and sister. I heard footsteps go into one of the rooms. I rang the doorbell.

"Nate? Nate, it's me Natalie" I shouted through the door to him. Seconds later, he opened the door. I went inside and he followed to me the window. We talked for a little bit.

"I'm sorry" Nate said. Suddenly, I felt something sharp in my back. I smiled inwardly to myself. Nate didn't know one of my powers that I had found out about recently. I slumped forwards dramatically and Nate caught me.

"What kind of brother are you? Scratch that, you're not even my brother. You're just living behind lies" I told him 'weakly'. Nate gently brushed my face and smiled sadly.

"I hope you forgive me someday" he said. That's when I reached back and pulled the shock bullets out of me. I threw them at the guys and they slumped to the floor. Nate looked at me shocked.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's just like saying that maybe someday you'll really love Peter" I told him pointedly and angrily. He opened his mouth, but I punched him hard in the face. I heard banging in one of the other rooms and knew that someone was taking Pete to wherever Nate had planned. I felt Nate sneaking up behind me and I whirled around clubbing him on the head. He went out like a light.

"Natalie" mom began. She was half of the problem and I hated her for that. I could never fully hate my mom _or_ my dad, I mean, they're (or were in my dad's case) my parents and I do love them.

"No mom. I don't believe anything you've tried to tell me _or_ Pete. I don't believe in anything you've tried to do since you got involved with the people with powers. You've tried to manipulate us all and Nate for your own benefit. I'm through taking orders from you" I told her. I swiftly ran at the wall and made my teleporting power (that only worked, as far as I know, for transporting me to where Pete was) work.

"Load them up" a guy in charge ordered another man. Then I saw a whole line of people covered in…….I don't what they were covered in…..suits? Of course these people were people with powers.

"Have you heard from Mr. Nathan Petrelli" another guy in charge asked. One man shook his head and the others there shrugged their shoulders. They loaded everyone up and the plane began to depart.

"All clear" someone shouted. I waited until I was sure nobody was looking before I snuck onto the plane through a hatch in the back. How did I know? I work on technology for planes and I have to know about them in order to do my job.

"Pete! Wake up" I whispered frantically at him. I had found him easily enough. I yanked the nose piece off of him and he groggily opened his eyes. He began to close them, but opened them as soon as he saw me.

"Nat? Nat, why are you here? Did Nate take you too" he asked whispering. I gripped his hands and he busted out of the clamps holding his arms. As soon as he was free, he got down on his knees and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"No, I escaped. We've got to do something" I said. We looked around, freed the others, and that's when the guards saw us. Pete fought them and one pushed him into the wall of the plane. He had also just touched a woman who had the power to freeze things. Pete's hand touched the wall and it broke.

"NOOO" most everybody screamed. Pete grabbed onto netting and clung tight. A couple of guards and one of the prisoners that was still covered were sucked out of the plane. Suddenly, I lost my grip on a secure metal object and fell towards the hole. I closed my eyes and waited to be sucked out. Instead, I felt Pete's hand grab mine.

"Pete" I asked. I looked at him and into his eyes. He looked back at me and I saw fear, panic, and determination in his eyes. Hiro was screaming from somewhere and the next thing I knew, the world went black.

* * *

Done with chapter 1. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1. I own Sandra (S-on-dra)/Gabriella Gray (Gabriella in this chapter).

Author's note: This chapter was written before Trust and Blood aired. It's in Natalie's POV. Again, when Natalie talks to her brother(s) mentally, the quotes and her speech is italicized and when the text is italicized, the quotes and speech are normal. Also, I'm combining some of the episodes and rearranging the order of others. The beginning of this chapter is **not** 'real life'.

Chapter 2

_I heard my brother's voice among a throng of others. I also felt him lightly hitting my face and I tried to tell him to stop. It only came out as a grunt._

"_Nat, thank god" Pete sighed pulling me into the tightest hug ever as soon as I opened my eyes. We had apparently crash landed and I saw Mr. Bennet holding Claire, one of my best friends. Pete helped me up and then wrapped an arm around my waist._

"Nathan you idiot! You and your dumb plan nearly got us killed"_ I growled mentally at him. With this power, I found that I could also hear my brother/brothers talk back to me._

"What"_ he asked. I sighed aloud and Pete looked at me. We walked towards the others and then looked at each other. We had to find someway to get out of this place. We didn't even know where we were._

"You heard me! What the hell were you thinking? Especially since you're one of us too. Do you really even care about me and Pete? Be truthful"_ I asked him. I could hear him growl and tapped my foot. The others looked at me strangely._

"What do you think"_ he asked me. I put my hands on my hips and Pete explained what I was doing to the others. Some of them began to try to talk to me, but I held up my hand and they fell silent._

"Um, how about no"_ I replied. He cursed and I could tell that he'd punched something. That was typical Nathan Petrelli._

"Of course I do Nat. You and Pete are my life"_ he told me. I snorted. I began to laugh coldly. The others began to pace._

"Yeah right! If you loved us, then why'd you send us away" _I asked. It was true what I said. If someone loved another, then why would they send that person away._

"I had no choice! It was matter of safety"_ he told me. I snorted again and sat down on a rock. Pete sat down next to me._

"For who? Certainly not the people's; they're in danger **without** us. I think you're only worried about you're more worried about your campaign than about your own family"_ I stated indignantly._

"NO I'M **NOT**"_ he yelled at me. My lips back over my teeth in a sort of scowl that an animal does._

"Then prove it! We're on our way back. I'm going to try and teleport everyone back to the city, well, everyone except for the main pilot"_ I told him._ _I enlisted the help of Hiro in getting everyone to the city. I took a while to get everybody there because Hiro took most of the people. I only took two or three counting my brother._

"_Where are you going" Pete asked me curiously. By that time, most of the people had dispersed. Besides Pete and I, there was only Hiro. He was just looking around confused at something._

"_To take care of business" I grumbled. Pete was not satisfied with that answer and followed me. I quickened my pace, but he did too._

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING" _Pete screamed at me mentally. I jumped slightly. He also flinched. I might have multiple powers and be a hero or something, but that doesn't mean that I can't forget that Pete can mimic abilities._

"_To Nate's" I said clearer this time. Pete's hands started to glow and I was about to turn back when I saw it. Pete's hands were glowing because he had 'absorbed' too many powers. Apparently, I wasn't going to Nate's._

"_Oh god! It's time" Pete said. I took a couple of deep breaths. We looked at each other; we knew this was going to happen at some point. Some guy; I forget his name; predicted it in a painting._

"_Pete" I shouted. I did the only thing I could think of besides trying to kill him; I 'clung' to him. By 'clinging' to him, I could take some of the pain away from him. Of course it would hurt me instead, but it's worth it._

"_Nat, no! Let go of me; you'll get hurt or even killed" he said trying to push me away. I also tried to remove my arms from around his shoulders to swat his hands away. The only thing was that I couldn't move my arms one bit._

"_Natalie? Peter" Claire's voice croaked. Both of us were glowing and I screamed as the pain went through me. She pointed a gun at us and Pete's eyes went wide._

"_Claire wait" Pete yelled whirling around so that I wasn't in the direct line of fire. I turned back and we fought for a minute. Then, another one of my friends, Gabriella, appeared. She was like me, a special kind of 'hero'._

"_Gabriella! It hurts" I moaned to her. She nodded her head and got ready to hit us with her fire power. Suddenly, Nathan landed in front of Claire._

"_Wait" Nate yelled to the both of them. He turned to us and looked at us sadly. Claire and Gabriella stared at him._

"_Nate? Why are you here" I asked. Another wave of pain hit me and I screamed. I heard Pete scream too as it hit him. Nate stared at us._

"_I was waiting for you at the house, but you didn't come. It took a little bit for me to figure out where you were" he said motioning to Hiro. So Hiro had told Nate? Nate grabbed the two of us and launched up in the air._

I jolted awake. Pete was gently stroking my forehead and had my head in his lap. As soon as he felt me jerk, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Pete! We're the bomb! The one that's supposed to go off in Kirby plaza" I told him. He took a couple of deep breaths and assured me that we'd take care of it when it came to it.

"Let's just get back to the city" he said. Hiro helped me get everyone back to the city, to Kirby Plaza. Just as everyone began to disperse, we found Nate standing there looking at us. We re-grouped and for a moment and had a stare down. It looked like there was going to be a showdown.

"Why Nate" I asked him. My voice cracked and I pushed through the crowd. As soon as I got through them, I saw Gabriella and Sylar arguing about something.

"I may be your sister, but that doesn't mean that I have to be evil" she growled at him. I walked towards them and Sylar saw me. He threw out his hand and I flew back into a pillar of one of the buildings. I felt my spine snap as well as my neck. I mentally screamed and black consumed me moments later._**

* * *

Peter's POV:**_

I was really pissed at Nathan. He took us telling the public that we were dangerous and we nearly got killed! I glared at him for a while after Nat left. Then, something didn't feel right. Matt Parkman, who was standing behind me gasped loudly. I turned to him. He was scanning the crowd for something.

"Natalie" he whispered. My older brother instincts kicked in as soon as he said that. Something had happened to Natalie and I knew that it wasn't good. I went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with Natalie" I asked. Everything, even the shifting stopped. Nathan looked at me confused. He came over to me and I whipped my index finger out to stop him.

"She……she screamed. I-I think she's been hurt badly" he said. I froze. As soon as I let my sister out of my sight, she gets hurt! Panic swept over me and I ran around the crowd pushing Nathan out of the way.

"Pete, Peter" he called chasing after me. That's when I saw her. I stopped short and paled faster than I ever thought was possible. She was lying in front of a pillar in weird angles. Nathan nearly ran me over.

"Nat, no" I whispered. Nathan looked at me questioningly. I clenched my fist and threw my it at him. If he hadn't had us boarded onto that plane, Natalie would've been perfectly fine. I ran over to her and pulled into my arms again. I checked her vital signs; she was dead.

"Natalie" a girl's voice shouted. I looked over and saw a girl with long black hair running over to us. She skidded to a halt on her knees next to us. Minutes later, Nathan joined us.

"Peter, what happened" he asked me. I was crying full force; there was no way I could revive her. I couldn't heal people. Even as a medic, I only tried to save their lives and made what was left of theirs the best possible.

"If you even care, Nat d-d-d-is gone" I croaked. Nathan pushed the girl out of the way and looked at Nat. I cradled her in my arms. Natalie was my twin, my other half.

"I care" he mumbled stroking her hair. I pulled her away from him and he looked at me. I believed him as much as Nat was alive. I didn't know what to do without her.

"Like hell you do" I growled at him. He sat up straight and sent a glare my way. I ignored it. I was ready to punch him again.

"Pete, she's my little sister, I love her. I love both of you" he told me. My jaw tightened. I gently picked her up and began to walk away. Nathan followed me and tried to take her from me.

"No! Leave her alone" I screamed at him. I yanked her away from him and flew away with her in my arms. There was no way I was going to a hospital and home was not even a choice. There was one place that I could go with Nat. I landed in the special place that me and Nat would always go to as kids.

"_This will __**always**__ be our place Petey" Nat had once said. I smiled big as she handed me up some boards. We were making a sort of hut by ourselves. Yeah we were kids, but nobody else would help us and I knew how to use some tools._

"_Of course, forever and ever" I told her. Once I was done, I pulled her into a big hug and we both looked at our work. It was a crude hut, but it was ours._

"Nobody else, but ours Nat" I whispered softly. I pulled her head into my lap and lightly stroked her forehead. A couple of tears fell from my face onto hers. I whipped them away. Then, she gasped and her eyes shot open.

"Pete" she gasped. I stared at her stunned. She was alive? How? I nodded slowly and checked her over. She was healing like Claire, our niece, did._**

* * *

Natalie's POV:**_

While I was 'dead', I saw the future. Or at least I think it was the future. Nate had sent the army, special forces, and other teams after us trying to round us up again and yet another plane that we were on crashed. That's when a war started and all of the people with special abilities were on one side while Nate and the government were on the other.

"Pete, There's……there's going to be a war! We can't let that happen! We won't be the same! Our family will divide permanently and I don't want that to happen" I told him. I began to cry hysterically; something that I hadn't done for a long time. Pete hugged me tightly and rubbed circles in my back.

"It'll be ok" he told me. I pulled back and smiled at him. Pete was always there when I needed him. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the best 'older' brother in the world. Pete's really older than me by five minutes.

"I know Nate can be very evil at times, but he's still our brother. If need be, we'll fight him if he becomes extremely bad and tries to hurt any of _us_, but we could deal with it when and if it comes to that" I rambled. Pete opened his mouth to say something, but we heard footsteps.

"Pete" Nate's voice called from outside. We looked at each other. How did he know where Pete was? How did he find 'us'? He came over to our hand-made shack and knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door from him.

"Nate" I whimpered. He looked at me dumbfounded for a couple of seconds and then he hugged me. I stiffened in his arms. He pulled away and studied my face.

"What's wrong" he asked. I sniffed. Could Nate really become a monster? My brother Nate? Or was it his alter ego Nathan? I looked down at the floor and I could feel Nate's gaze shift to a worried one.

"I'm worried about you. When I was uh……dead, I saw 'the future'. You became really evil and began to hunt us down to put us away" I told him. I looked back up at him and I saw something there.

"Nat, you were probably just seeing stuff" he told me. Maybe he would do something like that. I ran a hand through my hair.

"No I wasn't. If you even **think** about trying to lock us up again, I swear I will kill myself. And I know how to. Sorry Pete" I said. I looked over at Pete who went a shade paler.

"_Are you serious Natalie"_ Pete asked. I continued to stare at him. Another power of mine was that I could control who I talk to during my mental speech and how many people I talk to.

"_In way. I __**hope**__ it doesn't come to that. At the most, if he does try it, I have a plan. I can't tell you though"_ I told him. I turned back to Nate. Nate was shocked speechless and he wasn't moving. He snapped out of it moments later.

"I won't, I promise" he said. Pete snorted. I picked up a pillow that was there and chucked it at his head. It hit him square in the head. He grabbed another pillow and threw it at me. I ducked and it hit Nate in the face. Pete's face was priceless.

"I wish I had a camera" I told him. He just kept looking at Nate fearfully and guiltily. Nate reached down and picked up yet another pillow. He went over and clunked Pete over the head with it. He then grabbed Pete in a headlock. The two fell to the ground wrestling.

"Say Uncle" Nate demanded. Pete shook his head and tried to get out of the headlock. Nate just tightened his hold. I giggled.

"Never" he cried as he yanked at Nate's arm. They rolled around the floor a couple of times. Thankfully, Nate wasn't in a tuxedo because his outfit was getting wrinkled.

"Say it" Nate demanded again. Pete finally gave up and they both stood up and straightened themselves out. I was busy in a fit of giggles. Then, the door burst open and Sylar came in.

"I **knew** I'd find you three here" he said. Nate and Pete stiffened and I got into a defensive position. They began to try to get in front of me, but I managed to keep them behind me. I was 99.9% sure that I could take him.

"No, you two stay back. I can take him" I told them. Sylar smirked. He sent them into the back wall. I sent a ball of energy at him and he blocked it. We fought for a while.

"What happened to Gabriella Gabriel" I asked using his real name. His jaw tightened and his eyebrows knit together. So far I had gotten him pretty good even though it was a fair fight. Nate and Pete had tried to intervene on several occasions, but they only ended up getting thrown back. Whenever I would fight someone, it would always be because of one of them.

"Somewhere that's none of your business" he said. That's where the tide turned. He used his telekinesis power to grab me into a choke hold lift me up in the air. I grabbed at my throat. I closed my eyes and pretended to die.

"**NATALIE**" Pete and Nate yelled in unison. Sylar snickered and walked next to me. I opened my eyes and threw my telekinetic power at him. He hit the wall next to us.

"You really think you can get rid of me _that_ easily" I asked. I found a heavy rock and threw it against him with my mind. Gabriella came bursting into the shack.

"STOP" she yelled at both of us. We both stopped and Gabriella pushed the rock off of him. She went up to him, smacked him upside the head, and pulled him by his ear to the door.

"What the hell" Sylar asked. She glared at him and tugged him out the door. I blinked in confusion and Pete ran to my side. Nate followed moments later.

"Nat, are you alright" Nate asked. He grabbed my face and looked at me square in the eyes. Nate's face swarmed in and out and he cursed. A vision came at me full force. Let me tell you; it was not a pretty one.

* * *

Done finally! With Gabriella/Sandra and Sylar, you only know as much as Natalie does and nothing more. The stuff you don't know will be revealed when I write her story.


End file.
